Pavel
Pavel (pronounced "PAH-vohl") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. His Total Skill Level is 158. Wii Sports Club Pavel is good at Grade 9 in Tennis and Baseball. In Boxing, he is one of the best players at Grade ★10. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Pavel is an Expert Mii. Trivia * His Japanese name is パーヴェル. * According to his Mario Kart 8 Profile, he's Russian. * He appears on the Wii Party U logo along with Sophia, Haruka, and João. *Pavel is seen in Miiverse promotions. *Pavel, along with Barbara and Jeff, appears in a Miitopia screenshot on the official English website and is one of the few CPU Miis to be in one. ** He also stars in the game's cartoon intro, dancing with Susie. Cheng-Han and Laura also star in the intro. * His name is Russian for Paul. ** The Spanish equivalent of his name is Pablo. Coincidently, there's a Mii from Wii Sports Resort with that same name. * Despite using a mouth type that doesn't have lipstick, Pavel's Mii is set to have pink lips instead of the default orange. This might suggest that he was originally planned to be a female Mii, but he was changed to a male. * A reddish brown-haired version of Pavel appears in a Spanish Streetpass Mii Plaza trailer. In it, his name is Hugo. It is probably Pavel's beta version before he had blonde hair, a smaller mouth, and different eyebrows. * He and Cristina both have the exact same grades in Wii Sports Club. * Pavel might be related to Irina, due to them both being Russian, blonde, blue eyed and light skinned. However, this information is unconfirmed. * In Wii Party U, he's one of the six Expert Miis to wear yellow. Gallery Pavel's QR Code.JPG|QR Code of Pavel. HNI_0010.JPG|A QR code of Hugo. Pavel's beta version. File:HNI_0011.jpg|A portrait of Hugo. Badge-picture-0.png|'Pavels badge. Badge-74-7.png|'Pavel's badge. Wii_Sports_Club_Characters_In_Mario_Kart_8_Deluxe.png|'''Pavel on the Waiting Lobby in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Nintendo direct pic 8.jpg|'Pavel' with Pedro, Irina, Barbara, Giulia, Massimo, Carol, Polly, Ilka and Jeff. Streetpass Hugo.PNG Miiverse thumb.JPG|'Pavel' in Miiverse artwork, center right. Miiverseworld2.JPG|'Pavel' on the Wii U Miiverse loading screen, lower right. Pavel.png|Close-up of Pavel's Wii U Miiverse loading screen image. Welcome10.png|'Pavel' in another Miiverse artwork, Down left. IMG 0662.JPG|'Pavel' on the left in a Miitopia screenshot. WVW69i8b_tc9Vxkdqt.jpg|'Pavel' (Wrong Eyebrows) in Mario Kart 8. CzcNxkvXcAAmc_a.jpg IMG_1235.JPG IMG_0842 (2).JPG WVW69jgHvIs2pu3SM9.jpg|'Pavel' in Tomodachi Life with Rasa (from Dance Central 3). IMG_20181025_112405.jpg IMG_20190402_182455.jpg IMG_20190402_182442.jpg IMG_20190402_182428.jpg HNI 0029.JPG|Pavel with Giulia in Miitopia. IMG 1719.jpg IMG 1892.jpg IMG 2032.jpg IMG 2121.jpg IMG 2187.jpg IMG 2152.jpg IMG 2264.jpg IMG 2291.jpg IMG 2452.jpg IMG 2582.jpg IMG 2771.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(29).jpg IMG 2893.jpg IMG_2922.jpg|Léonie with Giulia and Pavel. Run to the sun roll-off.png WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(85).jpg WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(84).jpg WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(83).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(146).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(147).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(148).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(176).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(177).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(178).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(179).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(190).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(406).jpg 20190930_160345.jpg|Pavel's in the top second to right of the picture. 20191012 191029.jpg 20191012 191015.jpg 4- Expert-0.jpg|All of the Expert Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. Pavel 2.jpg IMG 20190310 213608.jpg 20190210 132229.jpg IMG 20200126 182402.jpg Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Expert CPU Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Pro Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Mii Category:Mario Kart 8/8 Deluxe Ghosts Category:Wii Mii Category:Miis Who Love Yellow Category:Yellow Males Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:Boxing Pros Category:Russian Miis Category:CPU Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:One-time Pro Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii U Category:Wii Party U Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Nintendo Category:Left handed Category:Miis with deleted moles Category:Wii U Mii Category:Miis with light skin color Category:Miis that had beta versions Category:Miis that had different names Category:Miis with the default nose Category:Miis with makeup Category:Miis with unique hairstyles